


the mature thing to do

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, On Set, Schmoop, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is having a bad day but absolutely does not need a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mature thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cuddle monster".

Most of the time, Jensen could successfully masquerade as a functioning adult.

He ironed his shirts, paid his car insurance, and sent birthday cards to family members on time. He called his mom twice a month, flew down to see his friends as often as he could, and made sure Icarus was as happy as a bouncy little ball of fur could be. In short, Jensen was a responsible grown-up approximately ninety-nine percent of the time.

And then there were days like these.

He didn't get sick that often, for which he thanked the weird Swedish vitamins that Jared fed him on the way to work every day, but he'd woken up that morning feeling like someone had smacked him upside the head with a tire iron and then forced him to make out with a goat. 

(He tried not to think about the prospect of that exact story existing on the internet somewhere. The internet was very scary if you were Jensen.)

His symptoms had only got worse during the day, veering unhappily between nausea, headaches, dizziness, fever and awkward sneezing that had ruined at least five takes. His attitude to life wasn't improved by the fact that in this episode the writers were merrily killing off three recurring characters, thereby depriving the world of an episode full of Bobby and Rufus shenanigans and, more importantly, reducing Jensen's chances of getting some more time off work.

However, the final straw came from Jared.

During the post-lunch slump, they'd been shooting a scene where Bobby had been taken over by the slime-worm ear-monster -- Jensen had stopped questioning the logic of the show sometime between the racist truck and the grace tree -- and he'd needed to deliver a line of dialogue about how every crack in the room had been sealed. As always, Jared had gone for the obvious ass joke but somehow that had been just enough to tip Jensen over the edge.

He could deal with being on a soundstage in Vancouver battling ear-monsters; he could deal with being sick and gross and possibly diseased; he could deal with being exhausted and costar-deprived; but apparently he couldn't deal with the mental image of Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers diligently sealing each other's ass-cracks shut.

He was beyond grateful when the director called cut and gave them a couple of hours break while they set up for the next scene, and as he followed Jared off set, it took him about half a second to decide that being a functional adult was overrated.

"Hey."

Already engrossed in whatever he was playing on his phone, Jared looked up with a smile. Apparently he was immune to whatever plague Jensen had been infected with. Fucker. "What's up?"

"Nap," Jensen said, still dealing with those mental images. "We got a break."

"Cool." Jared patted him on the shoulder. "Sleep well, man. You look like shit."

Jensen sighed in frustration. Jared really needed to work on his mind-reading abilities. He spent a second wondering how to ask subtly but his brain refused to process anything beyond Sam duct-taping Dean's ass closed so he settled for saying bluntly, "Come with me."

"If I want to live?" Jared filled in, confused, and Jensen rolled his eyes. It kind of hurt.

"For naps," he explained. "I want to nap. With you." He made a hand movement designed to convey platonic napping buddies. It mostly looked like aliens fighting to the death. "Please?"

Jared softened instantly. "Sure, man. I'm good with napping. Let me just- Misha-" He gestured to the Words With Friends game that was currently being waged on his phone but bit his lip when Jensen couldn't hold back a pathetic little sneeze. "You know what, I surrender."

He clicked something on his phone and Jensen heard a shout of triumph from across the lot where Misha was having an interview or recording a commentary or doing whatever else Misha did to earn his paychecks.

"You didn't have to-"

"It's fine," Jared reassured him, resting his arm around Jensen's shoulders as they headed over to Jared's trailer. "He should get to win for once. It'll make it even more fun when I kick his ass next time."

Jensen may have leaned into Jared a little bit as they walked. He was very sturdy. "You two are weird."

Jared grinned. "I'm pretty sure you and me are weirder. I haven't got drunk and made out with Misha yet."

"Yet?"

Jared's grin grew wider as he teased, "Yeah, I penciled him in after Jim. You don't have a problem with that, right?"

Jensen elbowed him in the side as they arrived at Jared's trailer. "Shut up. I'm sick. I need sympathy, not mockery."

Laughing, Jared opened the trailer door and escorted Jensen in with a flourish before pinching his cheek and teasing, "Poor baby."

Jensen slapped his hand away. His face was not in the mood to be squished by Jared's giant hands. "I hate you."

Sadie and Harley wandered over to investigate why their owner was petting someone else instead of them and Jensen sighed when he saw Icarus scampering along behind them. "You are the worst dog," he said, crouching down to scritch behind his ears anyway. "The second I get sick, you abandon me for Jared's trailer and these two jokers. What happened to 'man's best friend', huh?"

Obviously confused by the combination of scolding and petting, Icarus resorted to his default tactic of rolling onto his back and wriggling happily when Jensen gave him a belly rub. Fortunately he managed to scamper out of the way when Jensen's dizziness became too much, causing Jensen to topple back onto his butt with a yelp of surprise, and Icarus bounded over to play with a stray script when Jared crouched down beside Jensen.

"Wow, you're really not doing so well, are you?"

"I told you I was sick," Jensen pointed out, somewhere between grumpy and sleepy. "I'm tired and I feel gross and my dog is neglecting me and we're fighting ear-monsters and you made me think about Jim's ass." He was aware that he sounded like a whiny six year old but he really didn't have the energy to do anything about it. "I hate today."

"At least you're still pretty?" Jared said with a fond smile and goddammit, he should not be so likeable when he was mocking Jensen's pain. "C'mon, let's put you down for a nap."

Sighing, Jensen let himself be manhandled to his feet and into the trailer bedroom. "I'm not two, Jared."

"Oh, I know," Jared said. "I wouldn't nap with a two year old. I'd be too scared of accidentally crushing them or something." He ruffled Jensen's hair. Jensen scowled. "You're way more resilient."

Feeling anything but resilient, Jensen kicked his shoes off and collapsed back on the bed with a groan. He smiled sleepily when Jared followed suit a second later, dropping onto the bed beside him and wrapping his arm around Jensen.

Enjoying the knowledge that he didn't need to do anything important or adult-like for the next couple of hours, Jensen shifted onto his stomach and closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

"Y'know," Jared murmured beside him, "you could just ask me for a hug. I promise not to judge."

"Don't wanna hug," Jensen mumbled. "Wanna sleep."

"With me," Jared pointed out. "You wanted to sleep with me."

Jensen really couldn't handle these questions when he was this tired. "You're warm." Jared seemed to have shifted more on top of him and Jensen burrowed in close. "And kinda like a blanket."

"So what you're sayin' is that you wanna snuggle." Jared kissed him on the head. "Cute."

"Fuck you," Jensen muttered, cuddling up close anyway. "This is napping. We're taking a nap." He yawned. "A manly, snuggle-free nap."

Jared chuckled. From Jensen's position under him, it was kind of like being in a vibrating bed but awesomer. "You're so full of shit."

"Shhh." Jensen's head was slightly less likely to implode now that he was horizontal but that didn't mean he could deal with complex snuggle-related discussions yet. "Are you sleeping or just making fun of me? I can go nap with the dogs if you're gonna be a jackass."

"I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping," Jared said quickly, and Jensen settled equally quickly when he felt Jared carding his fingers through his hair with slow, soothing strokes. Burying his face in the pillow, he teetered on the edge of sleep when he heard Jared whisper in his ear, "Sleep tight, snugglepie."

Summoning up the last of his energy, Jensen managed to punch him in the shoulder before he finally fell asleep. He was totally a functioning adult.


End file.
